Like a Bird
by Contrary-Miss-Mary
Summary: On a very rainy day, Dickon and Mary try to find a way back to Manor without getting soaked. Dickon/Mary fluff!


**A/N: Hello-lo-lo! It's Mary! Secret Garden fandom, I've missed you so much! How long has it been since I've written for Secret garden? Since Spring Break? Wow! Anyway, Please read and review! Constructive critisizum is accepted, but flames are ignored. Anyway, please ignore my little babble session, and enjoy my story. :**

* * *

" Oh dear, I don't believe I have ever seen it rain this hard!" Mary Lennox whispered as she bit her lip and watched the moisture tumble on the soil.

She and her companion were sitting side by side under a large willow tree in an attempt to stay as dry as possible, trying in vain to keep from getting their clothes soaked through.

" Aye, Miss Mary, I saw th' clouds, but I asked thee t' come t' tha garden anyway. Will thou forgive me?" Dickon grinned sheepishly .

Mary let out a tiny laugh, and squeezed his hand.

" I could never be angry with my Dickon," she beamed. Mary turned her attention back to the sky and sighed. " I just worry about how we will get back without me ruining my dress. Medlock would throw a fit!"

Dickon nodded knowingly. " Th' rain will do only good for th' garden, but 'twould be a shame 'f thy got mud on tha new frock."

Mary was taken aback. He had noticed her new dress? She had worn it today because its light blue shade reminded her of Dickon's eyes. Although she had hoped he would notice, she hadn't thought he actually would. Mary waited for her flushed. cheeks to cool down before looking back at him. He was wearing a thoughtful expression. His his head snapped up and a smile grew on his face, a gleam of excitement in his infinite cerulean eyes.

" Have you ever ridden on someone's back before, Miss Mary?" he asked mischievously.

Mary stared at him blankly. " Pardon me?"

Instead of answering her, he hoisted her onto his back and began to run.

" Jus' wrap your arms 'round my neck and don't let go! " he shouted through his laughter. Mary, too stunned to speak followed his instructions and squeezed her eyes shut. She immediately felt weak and small. She could feel her heat racing. She was scared to death. However, despite her fear, she found herself laughing. Mary felt as though she was flying, and the only things that existed were her, Dickon, and the never ending moor sky. Although part of her wanted to tell Dickon to stop running and set her down, a much larger part wanted this fun to never end. Her heart was a robin, and nothing would stop it from soaring through the air forever.

" Mary..?" she heard his voice faintly above the beating of her own heart.

" Yes, Dickon ?" she giggled blissfully, never wanting her dream to end.

" We've, uh, stopped."

Mary felt her face turn scarlet as her eyes fluttered open. She was surprised to find that he was the exact same shade she was. She slid off his back and took a few steps away from him. She looked down, to embarrassesed to look him in the eyes.

" Why did you do that, Dickon?" she mumbled to the ground.

" I jus' though' thy wouldn't want t' get th' mud all o're thy skirt... I though' tha' if thy rode instead o' ran... We would get soaked anyways, so I though'...And... Please donna' be angry wi' me," Dickon stammered.

Suddenly Mary looked up and beamed.

" Oh, I'm not angry. That was great fun! I must have become a bird, because I certainly felt like one. And thank you for being so considerate about my dress. It was a very gentlemanly thing to do." With that, she gave him a playful curtsy.

Dickon's eyes widened as his smile stretched from ear to ear. "Tha should think nothing of it. An' there's no need t' be so polite. I'm nothin' fancy. Don't go wastin' thy lovely manners on me."

"Oh hush now. You mean much more than any gentleman ever could, because you are my Dickon, and that is the greatest honor of all," Mary declared proudly.

" I've never met a lass as queer as thy, Miss Mary," Dickon laughed, gently brushing some dirt off her cheek with his thumb.

She grabbed his hand lovingly in hers, and laced their fingers together.

" And I've never met a boy quite as silly as you, Dickon Sowerby. Now, come fly with me!"

They ran back to the manner, hands firmly latched together. Although the rain was still pouring, although Mrs. Medlock was sure to fret over her soiled skirts, although she would most likely catch a cold and have to sit inside for a week, Mary ran and ran. None of those things mattered to her at the moment. She and Dickon were birds, forever soaring together through the vast Yorkshire sky and not a single cloud could ever stand in their way.

* * *

**Well, that came out both better and worse than I thought it would, so that's cool. In other news: I'm auditioning for the Secret Garden musical pretty soon at my Arts High school, and they're casting females for pretty much all younger characters (Mary, Colin, Dickon, Martha) if they don't find good boy's, Colin and Dickon will be girls dressed as boys, so that's fun. Who do you think I should audition for? **

**Anyway, I'd you have any suggestions for new stories, don't be afraid to leave me a comment**!

_And all through the darkest nighttime_

_It's waiting for the right time_

_When a thing is wick..._

_It will GROW!~_


End file.
